


Overboard

by orphan_account



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She ran a hand through her hair in obvious frustration. “Fee, Delphine demanded to talk to me and Helena so she can get a lead on Castor. I don’t want Dyad anywhere near my sister.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overboard

“She’s let all that bloody power go to her head!” Sarah was seething at Delphine’s demand.

How could she ask such a thing from Sarah? Pretending to be Rachel had been enough of a favor to Delphine who was the one who owed her. She had never even fulfilled her promise to Helena.

Sarah was completely done with Dyad and Delphine.

“What Delphine do now?”

She ran a hand through her hair in obvious frustration. “Fee, Delphine demanded to talk to me and Helena so she can get a lead on Castor. I don’t want Dyad anywhere near my sister.”

“Safe to say Delphine didn’t take this well.”

“What do you think, Fee?”

Felix griminced. “Shit.”

“Told Delphine I would talk to her all she wanted but last thing Helena needs is to be question by Dyad. She wouldn’t have any of it though.” Sarah sighed deeply. “Shit, Fee I can’t have Delphine talk to Helena!”

“Please don’t tell me Delphine knows Helena is staying with Alison?” Felix asked.

Sarah shook her head but knew that Delphine had Dyad at her disposal and if she was as determined as she seemed to find Helena, she would use it without hesitating.

“Your babysitting Alison’s monsters tomorrow, yeah?”

Felix laughed. “Yeah. Alison is going to do another campaigning spree.”

The laugh caused a small smile to appear on her own face. “Just be careful.”

“Are you going to tell, Cosima?” Fee got his answer when Sarah looked away. “We have to tell her, Sarah. She has a right to know.”

“It’ll break her heart, Fee and there’s nothing to tell her, yeah? If Delphne forces our hand then we’ll have no choice but to tell Cosima.”

Felix remained unconvinced. “And you think Delphine won’t force our hand?”

“Not if she doesn’t want to lose Cosima for good.” Sarah stood and walked herself to the door. “Going to give the only side of the story Delphine will be getting. Tell the monsters Sarah says hi.”

He quirked a smile. “Be careful, Sarah.”

“Always try, Fee.”

She arrived at Dyad at a time neither her or Delphine had discussed before hand. Delphine would be there-- Sarah was sure of that.

The moment they locked eyes, Delphine stood up from her desk.”Is Helena with you?” Her hand was thrust forward but Sarah wasn’t fooled by the false gesture.

“You know she isn’t Delphine.” Sarah spat, not bothering to shake Delphine’s still extended hand.

Delphine lowered her hand. “Sarah, I thought you understood that I needed to talk with Helena. Are you not aware of how dangerous Castor is? We need all information possible so we can stop them.”

It made Sarah laugh-- almost. “Helena and I were the ones who was bloody locked up there; not you!”

“Dyad--”

“Fuck you and Dyad,” Sarah said. “You’ll get my statement when you lay the hell off my sister.”

She stormed out of Dyad, ignoring Delphine’s shouts for her to come back and give her, her statement.

~*~

“Fucking Delphine, Fee. I’m telling you she has gone completely mad.” Sarah returned to Felix’s apartment the next afternoon, a mere hour before he was supposed to leave to watch Alison’s kids for her.

“We tell Cosima right after babysitting duty, yeah?”

“Yeah, but I want to be the one to tell her.” Sarah conceded, albeit reluctantly. She didn’t want to hurt any of her sisters but Cosima had to know what Delphine was up too and pushing for. “I don’t think Delphine is going to let this go, Fee. She--”

Felix thrust his phone towards her, effectively interrupting Sarah’s sentence.

“Oi, Felix--”

He shook his head. “Sarah, you have to read this. It’s from Alison.”

_Felix, I am afraid I have to cancel your babysitting services because Dyad is currently here ransacking my home and going on about questioning, Helena. If you happen to hear from Sarah, please let her know._

_I contacted her but of course she didn’t answer._

“Oh, bloody hell Alison, I didn’t not answer on purpose,” Sarah hissed, struggling to contain her anger. It was under Delphine’s orders-- that was no doubt. “I’m going to kill her, Fee.”

“Let me come with then. I want to get my hands on her too,” Felix muttered. “Do you know how hard Alison has been working on this campaign? Delphine is about to fuck her over completely.”

Sarah managed to shoot Felix a smirk. They left his apartment, heading straight towards Alison’s home. From the outside it didn’t look like anything was going on but the black van parked in front of her house was ominous enough.

“I’m going to fucking kill her, Fee. I swear it.” She approached the house with Felix on on her trail. he was shouting for her to wait but she kept going.

Around back, Sarah saw two men with guns. They glanced at her for a second and stepped forward.

“Tell Delphine to get her arse out here. I know she’s in there!” Sarah shouted.

The shouting did little. Sarah tried to rush forward but they knocked her away.

“Oi!” Felix snapped. “Is the violence really necessary?”

All of a sudden, the men pulled away and Sarah caught sight of Delphine at the door.

“We’ll need your statement, tomorrow, Sarah. I suggest you arrive promptly at Dyad or we will be forced to dispose of Helena’s eggs.” Delphine said it matter-of-factly as if nothing was wrong with she was saying. “I also apologize for Helena’s current state but it was necessary to subdue her.”

Sarah ran inside and spotted Alison crouched beside Helena who looked like she had been knocked around. She crouched beside her sisters, glancing apologetically at Alison. “I’m so sorry, Alison.”

“It’s not a big deal, Sarah. I only wish Delphine had chosen another time because I had campaigning to get to.” Alison’s complain drew a smile to Sarah’s face.

“You okay, Helena?”

Helena frowned. “They took babies, sestra.”

Sarah sat beside her and gently bumped her. “We’ll get them back, yeah?”

Getting them back wasn’t the problem-- telling Cosima would be.


End file.
